When In Silent Hill
by Marluxia-The-Graceful-Superior
Summary: Marluxia and Vexen get trapped in Silent Hill after investigating a blood-stained cloth near one of Marluxia's lakes in his garden... What will happen when your stuck in Silent Hill with your worst enemy?


**Sorry if this fic seems weird, Its from an Rp me and a friend of mine in DeviantArt are having... so if you get confused sorry!**

* * *

The blonde scientist wasn't to pleased to be stuck at silent hill without any of his precious science stuff, but at least he had a little company... even if it was Marluxia. "XI we might need to find a cave or something to set up a base or a camp... considering we can't leave this place..." Vexen grumbled.

Marluxia crossed his arm's in anger hearing Vexen was telling him that they were to stay in a cave... If they could find one. "Why on... wherever we are, do _I_ have to listen to _you_? It was your fault we are in this place!" The floral haired man snapped. "As well, why does it have to be a cave? Couldn't it be something, I don't know, non-primitive?" Marluxia put a hand on his own hip trying ti show his frustration.

"Do you see a house anywhere?!" Vexen snapped, he wished to slap the man, but didn't if they were to at least to survive they'd be better not to kill each other. "Fine I get your point, but anywhere with shelter, by the looks of things it is going to rain soon." The blonde stated.

Marluxia looked up at the sky and saw that Vexen was right, like he'd ever actually say that to him. It was about to rain. Marluxia let out a sigh then looked to his left. He saw a path of sorts that was either made by other people or animals. "Hey Vexen, look over there." He pointed to the path.

Vexen looked at the path carefully, "Animal track, we might as well follow it, seeing as we might stumble across some shelter on the way, thank-you for speaking up..." He murmured, walking down the track quickly, he could see in the distance what looked like an area full sheltered by trees.

Marluxia looked at Vexen a bit stunned. "Did he just say 'thank-you' to me?" Marluxia mumbled to himself. He shook his head dismissing any thoughts of Vexen genuinely being nice to him. He just followed Vexen with a curious face.

The blonde couldn't help but smile slightly, his walk increasing slightly faster as he felt small drops of rain on his face, when the pair reached the covered area it seemed quite sheltered, a small hut was built on the side of the tree, burrowing underground slightly, "By the looks of things someone might have lived here." Vexen mumbled, crawling into the shelter only to find out when you get to a certain spot you are able to stand. "Lucky us, we've stumbled across a small cottage, a few rooms too."

Marluxia followed Vexen into the cottage. When he got up from crawling into it, he didn't know where Vexen was at and bumped into him sending them both crashing to the ground. "Ooow, damn it! What did I fall on-" Marluxia fell silent. The two were now merely inches from each others face. Marluxia's face started to grow bright red.

Vexen's shocked eyes looked up into Marluxia's deep blue eyes, _I-is that his arousal pressing against me? Oh god_... "Err Marluxia.. could you get up please? or are you just too comfortable where you are?" Vexen asked, in a surprisingly calm voice.

For some strange reason Marluxia's face was now blushing so much that even the tips of his ears were starting to color. "Wh-why would I feel comfortable laying on you!?" Marluxia yelled with hints of embarrassment in his voice. He shot straight up off of Vexen then looked off to the side. "L-lets just pretend that never happened, ok?"

The blonde was silent as he got back onto his feet, walking into what looked liked a bedroom, "FUCK, you've got to be kidding me!" Vexen screeched, he seemed to be over reacting, but to him this was a big issue, there was only one bed, a queen sized bed he'd probably have to share with Marluxia. _I'm sure that was an arousal pressing against me? Why does he seem to be.. SNAP OUT OF IT VEXEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING OF A NEOPHYTE LIKE THAT...EVEN MARLUXIA!!! _His brain screamed at him.

"Are you ok Vexen?" Marluxia asked Vexen who to him looked like he was in deep thought. "Why did you yell for?"

The blonde's trail of thought crashed quite badly, he looked at Marluxia his cheeks gaining a pink hue, Vexen pointed to the bed, motioning that there was only one bed in this whole cottage.

Marluxia looked at the bed and only said one word. "Oh..." He looked back at Vexen and smirked evilly. "Why do you care that there is one bed? Can't we share?" Marluxia had a face that showed pure lust for some strange reason. "Are you afraid I'm going to do something to you?"

Vexen's blushed turned into a deep crimson, "N-no... just never mind..." The scientist stuttered, quickly leaving the room, walking back out into the lounge, spying a few hidden books. "Hmmm oh gods..." Vexen's expression turned to one of shock, _Sex books.. positions? what the hell is going on here?! _Vexen grabbed the one on male sex for gays, reading it his eyes growing wider by the minute.

Marluxia followed Vexen into the lounge and spotted him reading a book. He quietly snuck behind Vexen and took a glance at what he was reading. His mouth dropped. Marluxia the cleared his throat to gain Vexen's attention. "Nice selection of reading Vexen. Though I didn't know you were into such things as that!~ Quite kinky I must say."

Vexen jumped slightly dropping the book, "It's not what it looks like... " The blonde said quickly, but by the looks of things Marluxia wouldn't believe him, of course Vexen was gay but a closet gay. "Take me or leave me... so be mine and don't waste my time, saying honey bear are you still my baby? Take me for what am... Ohhh it was meant be and if you give a damn take me baby or leave me..." Vexen sung in harmony, quickly running out of the lounge, _What the hell?! Damn that song to hell!_

Marluxia was now left alone in the lounge alone and confused. "What... the hell... just happened?..." Marluxia said confused. He just shook his head. He looked down and saw Vexen had dropped the book. He picked it up and started to read. A wicked grin spread across his face.

Vexen didn't know what was wrong with him, the blonde was lying head down in the pillows, when he heard Marluxia enter the room, the weight shifted on the bed, suddenly Vexen was pinned down on the bed. "Marluxia what on earth are you doing?" The scientist grunted.

Marluxia smirked while looking down at Vexen. "I read that book you had. It was quite valuable in... particular things." Marluxia leaned in closer to Vexen. He was now inches from his face. "This reminds me of when I fell on you today. Hm-hm, quite a good memory don't you say?" Marluxia chuckled. His lips were nearly touching Vexen's as he said his words.

Vexen sighed slightly, leaning up and pressing his lips softly against Marluxia's, "Marluxia...?" The blonde gave him a questioning look, he didn't really respond to said man pulling down the zipper on his cloak, exposing his bare, thin, pale chest, he noticed the Assassin smirking at the sight, "W-what? I already know I'm not a beautiful sight..." The scientist murmured.

Marluxia looked at Vexen with a sweet expression and put one hand on Vexen's face. "Of course you're beautiful. Why do you think your not?" Marluxia said with, somehow, a sweet emotion in his voice. Marluxia then started to stroke Vexen's cheek in a comforting matter.

"It's what the others say... but I'm not truly pretty..." Vexen murmured nuzzling up against Marluxia's hand like a cat would do.

"Vexen," Marluxia pulled Vexen's face closer to his own and pressed there lips together. "No matter what the others say, you are beautiful." Marluxia put his forehead to Vexen's. And besides, they can't feel what I can for you right now."

Vexen smiled slightly, kissing Marluxia on the nose, "Really.. Marluxia is all of that really true?" Vexen asked in a whisper, unzipping the Assassin's cloak.

Marluxia smiled lovingly. "Yes it is Vexen. I..." Marluxia suddenly became quiet. Was he about to say what he thought he was about to say? "I... I..." Marluxia struggled to get the words out.

Vexen's smile grew, he moved his fingers up to Marluxia's lips, moving them in a way to say I love you. "It's pronounced I love you..." Vexen's face went red, as he became suddenly quiet.

Marluxia giggled slightly and said, "I love you Vexen." His face started to turn red. He then kissed Vexen with nothing but love in it. "So don't say your not beautiful... To me, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen." He said while sliding a finger up Vexen's pail chest.

"Well just as long as you like me then..." Vexen murmured, his back arching up to Marluxia's touch, he could see the younger's pants tighten quickly. Marluxia's smile grew wicked. His finger wandered down Vexen's chest until it got to his pants. He started to undo them quickly as if there was a time limit."Mmm.." Vexen murmured slightly, eyes fluttering shut, "Oh gods that feels good.." He arched his back some, as his pants came off exposing him.

Marluxia looked up at Vexen with a sly face. "Enjoying yourself Vexen?" Marluxia asked coyly. He then started to undo his own pants. Vexen watched as Marluxia's length was freed it seemed like his was rather aroused, the blonde arched his back even more, quietly pleading that Marluxia would touch him. Marluxia complied to him by sliding his body up against Vexen's. As he slid, Marluxia kissed up Vexen's collarbone and neck. His hands were wandering around Vexen's long angular hips. Soon they wandered to Vexen's length griping it lightly.

"Mhh, Marluxia..." the blonde groaned, his hips bucking slightly into said one's hands, gasping as Marluxia's hands played with his length. After toying with Vexen's length for some time, he stopped and Marluxia propped Vexen's legs up over his shoulders. Marluxia slid his hands down Vexen's now strangely positioned legs. He stopped his hands at Vexen's hips grabbing onto them. Vexen wriggled slightly, he hated his hips soo much it wasn't funny, they were wider than any normal persons and strange. "Marluxia, wh-what are you doing...?" Vexen asked, his length throbbing, it was harder than any brick could ever be.

"Just wait." Marluxia said without hesitation. He pulled Vexen closer making the tip of his length go inside of him. He then started to push deeper into Vexen.

"Hng Marly..." Vexen groaned, rolling his hips slightly, if Marluxia wasn't going to do anything about his hard arousal Vexen would have to do it himself, he moaned as he started playing with his length. While going deeper into Vexen, he saw what he was doing to himself. Marluxia just chuckled a bit then continued to venture into Vexen. He soon was deep inside of Vexen, then he started to move his own hips around causing Vexen to feel the vibrations of his movements. Vexen knew with not being prepared, it would hurt later but he really didn't care, he didn't have to get up in the mornings no more, the blonde moaned loudly, and continued to play with himself, but not noticing Marluxia was watching what his hands were doing with surprisingly hungry eyes. Hearing Vexen's moans, Marluxia pushed himself as far as he could inside of Vexen hitting his prostate hard. "Ohh...Ahhh Marly!!" Vexen moaned loudly in pleasure, white light bursting out in front of his eyes, he whimpered softly as he started to pre-cum. Marluxia slammed into Vexen's prostate many times. He soon was panting, nearly out of breath. Marluxia knew they were both going to cum soon. He slammed one last time as hard as he could into Vexen, then he came deep inside of him. Vexen was bleeding slightly but didn't complain, "Mhh Marly..." Vexen almost screamed as he released, falling back against the sheets, blood soon starting to seep out of his body.

Marluxia looked at Vexen's body when he saw the blood. He slightly gasped at it. "Vexen, are you ok?" He said slightly panicked. He worried if he had accidentally harmed him.

"I'm just fine.. the blood is harmless.. but I won't be truly sore until tomorrow if you get where I'm coming from.." Vexen murmured, he truly wasn't sore, and the blood was nothing to worry about either.

Marluxia sighed. He was happy that Vexen wasn't badly hurt. "So," Marluxia started as he cuddled up to Vexen. "What _are_ we going to do tomorrow? Seeing as we can't go back, and we don't know what this place has in it, what are we to do?" He worried that something could happen to them both here. Mainly Vexen.

Vexen pulled himself and Marluxia under the blankets of the bed, "I don't know, maybe try out some of those positions in one of those books..." The blonde chuckled.

Marluxia cuddled closer to the man. "Seems like an idea..." He started to drift off to sleep while in the arms of the one he loved. Vexen drifted off to sleep soon after Marluxia.

* * *

**So yeah... thats the first chapter... It's the first one I've ever put on the internet... So.. please review!~**


End file.
